


Miraculous Demigods

by AryaFlaming



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Miraculous, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Chloe is kinda bully, Demigod AU, Dryad!Alya, F/M, Gabriel Agreste Is Not Hawk Moth, Lila is a bitch, Minor Character Death, PJO AU, Satyr!Nino, Slow To Update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-28 15:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16726122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AryaFlaming/pseuds/AryaFlaming
Summary: He thought he was a normal guy with a really unfortunate life. Adrien was wrong. At first his life started to get better, but soon his previous unlucky situations looked like a child play. With his mom missing and teacher trying to kill him, he has no other choice but to follow his best friend, who suddenly has donkey legs, to safety.She didn't want to be a half-blood. It was hard enough to survive school, without being in danger of monster attacks, but it looked like the Fates had something else in mind for her. So when Marinette starts attracting monsters, she run away. Follow her while she stumbles across friends, enemies and monsters, many monsters.Both their lives are turning upside down so read to learn more!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> READ IT!!!!  
> IMPORTANT!!!  
> VERY!
> 
> So yeah the story is happening in the USA, because I'm sure that they can't possibly run to CHB from Paris... So yeah!  
> USA=place of the story  
> \\('0~0)/

The end of her normal life was at her fifteenth birthday aka her last day of school. She didn't expect that her teacher who was the nicest person she had ever met will turn that cruel.

  
She has just finished her essay and realised that she was the last student in the room.The down side to be with A.D.H.D. and dyslexia. She stepped in front of Miss Bustier's desk to give her work. But her teacher didn't reach for the paper - she grabbed her hand.

Marinette pleed "Umm..Miss are you okay?"

Her teacher looked greener and greener with every passing second.

"Should I call the nurse?"

  
And Miss Bustier just laughed. "You are little smart girl aren't you? I was watching the others, searching and here you are - right under my nose!"

Marinette still didn't understand "What are you talking about? Miss are you okay? You look greener.."

"And you don't know?! How adorable! Everybody was searching for a boy, but the right demigod was girl! And that's why you are gonna die!"

Marinette started to think that she was dreaming - Miss Bustier's skin looked greener than the skin of the wicked witch of The West...and now her tongue was splitting just like snake's. Her eyes from sea-green was turning red. But the only thing stopping her mind to think about this as a hallucination was the ice-cold hand holding her arm.

  
"Miss Bustier let me go, please! I didn't do anything wrong!"

Her teacher just laughed "Yeah you still didn't do anything, sweetheart, but your kind is deadly for ours like we are for yours and I have to admit- we are addicted to your deaths. So be a nice girl and let me kill you!"

Marinette was horrified. How was this creature in front of her was her own teacher, who had been giving hugs and kisses to everyone, and on top of it she wanted to kill her?! Even if she was hallucinating she was gonna run, but how when one particular hand was like glued to her arm.

Marinette still didn't have plan and Miss Bustier was finishing her 'evil speech'. So she did the only reasonable thing - she started asking questions.

"What are you talking about? What kind am I?"

'Actually, the answers could be useful' was whispering one little part of her brain while the other was trying to figure out some kind of plan.

"Eh, it won't be useful information for you, darling, but I am your teacher and I love the taste of half-blood who had figure it out...so okay I will tell you about your provenance."

Even if one of Marinette's brain was still searching for an exit from the situation the other was listening very carefully.

"One of your parents is a human or like we name it mortal" she paused dramatically "but the other is a god. Ha..Ha ha! Oh precious Tartarus! You don't believe it..ha ha ha..Your face, oh gods this is treasure! Ha ha..." the monster, that was what she was obviously, was now laughing harder than before...

But why - the thing she said was impossible to be real 'One of her parents was God?!'

"Jesus is my parent? Like with Maria?!"

Now her 'teacher' started giggling again "Oh my Kronos! No! Like the Greek gods from the Ancient Greek... Oh what they teach the mortals these days..Jesus oh that was good!" And she continued giggling.

Then Marinette saw a chance - she grabbed a pen from the desk and stabbed it in the monster's hand. The scream, who followed the action, was unhuman, but the creature let its hand loosen the grip. This was enough for the girl to shake her hand off and run away from the room, followed a second later by her ex-teacher. She continue to run even when she didn't heard any steps behind her. She didn't look back until she got out of the school.

Like the day wasn't bad enough she saw Miss Bustier right before the door shut down after her. Marinette panicked and didn't see the boy she run into.

"Oh I'm sorry... Adrien?!"

Marinette cursed herself. Why can't she deal with a crush even after she escaped from a real-life monster.

"No problem but do I know you? You look familiar?"

"N-no we d-didn't I mean I didn't i-intr-roduce myself. I'm.." She started rambling until she saw Miss Bustier opening the door "I am so death. Bye!" she screamed, running full speed.

After she got home and her heart start responding properly again, she did some research to find information about Greek gods, Demigods and monsters. The description of a demigods was the same as the one given her from Miss Bustier. Which means that her parents lied to her or she hit her head very hard this morning. But then it come another thought - a monster, real monster was chasing her and it could attack her parents. Even if the monster was part from one big nightmare, she knew the chances and Marinette didn't want her parents to die.

So there was only one thing to do - she had to run away. From her parents, from her friends and from everything she had ever know.

  
So she collected her things - clothes, food, her own money and her first-help-kit. Then she changed her clothes. After putting everything in a backpack Marinette got down to her parents bakery and prepared herself for the lies she was going to tell them. But her inner self wanted answers.

"Hey Mom, Dad I have a question?"

"Yeah honey!" her mother was now looking at her even if Marinette refused to look back.

"Mom am I adopted?"

"What?! No sweety! Of course not! Why would you think such a thing?!"

"No reason! I have to go! I have a meeting with my friends! Bye!"

  
She quickly get out of the bakery, noticing the worried glances from her parents, sighing she threw one last look at her home.

Then Marinette turned around and went to the train station. She wasn't sure if her mother was lying, but she hoped her note has a good explanation for her sudden disappearance.


	2. Chapter 2

After the nervous girl bumped into him, one teacher asked him and his friends where she went. For some reason Adrien didn't want to tell her, say it was intuition, so he pointed the other way, before Max could tell her the truth. The last looked Adrien confused, but stayed quiet.

The teacher, who was young with red hair and sea blue eyes, nodded and went the way Adrien pointed just before Max whisper-shouted "Why didn't you tell her the truth?! The girl went the opposite way!"

"Come on Max! It is the last day of school - do you think she wants to be found by a teacher and be given extra homework" Adrien asked.

"Yea! I would take it!"

"Oh Max only you would like extra homework!" Kim, Max's best friend, said. Then he turned to Adrien "Do you really have to move from the school?"

"Yeah I got expelled, again, because some of the students, who eat of my cookies, got sick. They said that I poisoned them!"

"But didn't you?"

"What! No! Kim you know me - I can't hurt even a fly!"

"Adrien yesterday I saw you slap two flies without your eye twitch!"

"Kim this is a metaphor!"

"Meta-who?" Kim and Max continue this way until Adrien said he have to go.

When he entered his and his mum's apartment he heard something he hasn't heard in a long time. His mother was giggling. It was suspicious so he did the only reasonable thing to do. He asked her.

"Mom is everything alright?"

"Oh, sweety, you are here early! And yes everything is fine! No it's wonderful! He proposed to me! Yeeep!"

And with this she started  _dancing_ around the room. The dancing and the news were just shocking for the kid. He just stared at his mother, disbelieving - she was getting married?! For who! And why she didn't tell him?!

It looked like one of his thoughts find its way to his mouth "Who proposed to you?"

This question brought her back to the reality.

"Um see there is that guy who I told you about. You know that one who I one time bumped into... So to try to apologise, I offered him a coffee. He agreed and after the coffee he asked me to meet him again - like a date. And this man is like nothing like the other men - he is kind, funny and you know when he talk about his designs, by the way he is inspiring designer, his whole face lit up...and I started rambling again"

"So what is his name again? Wait an inspiring fashion designer?! You mean you bumped into a fashion designer! Just like that?"

His mother just stared, shrugged and smiled widely "Just my luck".

Adrien looked her skeptical. He knew his mother and she sometimes couldn't judge men right. Like with his father.

She looked serious when she spoke again as if she just read his mind:

"Sweety it's not like that! It isn't just a silly crush! I haven't feel this way since...since your father", she sadly said "But your dad didn't seem to want serious relationship and one day he was gone. But this is different! Gabriel wants a serious relationship! Honey, try to understand that-"

"Mom, I understand! I just hope this is the best for you!", interrupted her Adrien. His mother looked less anxious, but she continue to throw glances at her son.

Emilie was quite beautiful woman - with her charming smile and forest-green eyes, which her son took, she could have any man she wanted. But, just like in the musical Hamilton, she hard could be satisfied. There were many men who could try to seduce, flirt or even just kiss her, but she just pushed them away or in some situations kicked them. There were only a few men who could make her feel this way. Maybe that's why Adrien chose to give this Gabriel a chance.             

              

* * *

 

The day after the wedding was strange for Adrien. Not only because they moved out from their cosy apartment to one huge cold mansion. But because there were always he and his mother. Some men come and go, nobody stayed. Not until now.

His new step-father was Gabriel Agreste a quite popular fashion designer. His mother, now Emilie Agreste, entered the movie business with a little help from her new husband. So she asked Adrien to model some of Gabriel's designs when the models weren't enough. "Just to make it even," she said. The new fashion line was very popular and Adrien soon become a full-time model, which he didn't really hated. For Adrien that was his way he could work his pass in the mansion.

But when he was told that he couldn't go to school because he was popular and these kind of stupid excuses, Adrien couldn't accept it. He was model for only two months and was living in the mansion for two months and a half. He couldn't see his friends often. Max and Kim were the only one who still had a connection with him but they could just chat or text each other. Adrien couldn't go out of the house without permition or without a bodyguard. His days were lonely even when he started many classes or lessons such as Chinese, fencing and playing basketball. He did every possible thing to please his parents to let him go to school. Being educated by Nathalie, his step-father assistant, wasn't fun way to study. Finally his mother, who was the only one trying to make Adrien feel welcome, convinced her husband to let him go to school.

Adrien was quite excited for the new school. The time he had spent at home or on set make him a little closed. He was frightened how his future classmates will act around him - now when he was famous someone could just pretend that he is his friend or to think they he is just like one of those rich brats and snobs. Finally he decided that he would just play nicely and would try to avoid punning unless someone showed some interest.

And just like that the new school year came. Adrien entered the school yard and look around. For now there weren't any fangirls which was great. But some students looked like they recognized him and this kind of started to worry him. He entered his classroom and took the seat in the first roll. It was better to be near the teacher when something happens.

Especially when you are the reason why it happened at first place.

Next to him was sitting a dark skinned guy with glasses, red hat and orange headphones around the neck. He turned towards Adrien and introduce himself "Hi dude! I'm Nino. Nino Lahiffe. And you are?"

"Adrien. Agreste"

The surname just didn't sound right, but he had to change it because of his new status. 

"Wow like the designer?"

After Adrien's nod Nino looked shocked "You are saying that in this moment I'm talking to Gabriel Agreste's son?!"

"Step-son and talk a little quieter"

"Sorry bro but its nice to meet ya! So what did you do in the summer?"

"Nothing much. You?"

"Well my family and I were on holiday at the beach. Dude,you have no idea-" the conversation was cut when the teacher entered the room.

Everything went quite well. He still had problem with the concentration but he tried even harder with everything else. Adrien continue taking extra lessons or helping with the modeling but he still had a free-time. With Nino he soon became really good friend. The DJ was living in flat given him from school because he was some kind of an exchange student. He loved music or more specifically his own mixes. Adrien enjoyed his visits there. It remained him on his old one. Cozy and messy. He and Nino spent a lot of time studying (accept that for a code word for goofing around) there. 

See everything was going just great until all of it went down in one particular day.

The day that his mother disappeared.

The day started ordinary: Adrien went to school and after it to his lessons. Then he got home and the nightmare began. He searched for his mother and when he couldn't find her, he phoned at her work. They said that she didn't come to work at all. Adrien started to worry - his mother never misses a work day, she goes even when she is sick.

After a few calles, from Emilie wasn't found even a sign. The police said she just disappeared, although they promised they will continue the search.

Adrien's live turned dark. The school stopped filling him with joy. The little love or warmth from his step-father disappeared. He doubled Adrien's photoshoots and his free-time started to be just in Adrien's head. Only his friendship with Nino kept his mind whole.

His best friend tried to help with everything he could. Soon they found that Adrien had dyslexia which was the reasons for his low Literature grades. Nino started reading out-loud the lessons so Adrien could understand them. He was really thankful for this. And like that the school year continue...

Until the second worst possible thing happened (for Adrien, the others doesn't really care): the schoolmaster decided that the Literature teacher didn't teach or something like that and that's why he displace him from his position (although he was a good teacher. But for no one surprise nobody refused or even acknowledged the change)

Adrien recognized the new teacher - it was the same woman that asked him about where that nervous girl went. And for some kind of 'amazing' luck it looked like she recognized him too. And somehow she found a way to made his life a living hell. Even Nino was sure that she made it hard just for him. For the others Miss Bustier was the nicest person ever - that kind that gives hugs and kisses. But Adrien was sure that when someone got her really mad her eyes, literally, turn red.

It was one normal day, in the middle of the school year, or it started like one. Adrien was driven to school by his bodyguard then he found Nino and together they went to class. See normal day. But then the Literature came.

Everything went as usual - the teacher was nice with everybody except Adrien. But this time something was different - the teacher didn't move her gaze from him. Her eyes were burning holes in his head and Adrien could have sworn that he saw her eyes flickered to red. Nino noticed it too and that made him start fidgeting nervously in his seat.

Adrien had to stay after class because of something (He didn't really understand what). Nino insisted to wait for him even when his best friend asked to wait him in the cafeteria.

Miss Bustier was waiting him behind her desk, like in the old movie cliches. The only thing missing was the cat.

"You know Mr Agreste" he flinched by the name "this happened to me for a second time. But this time I'm not telling stories so here is the resume: You are going to die in less than a minute. Last words?"

Adrien was speechless not because of the things she said, but because in front of him was standing a real-life nightmare. The monster skin was lime-green and her former sea-green eyes were now scarlet red with a spark of madness in them. Her hair was floating around her and when she talked her two side-splited tongue was shown. When she reached for him he was still off. But when she grabbed his hand something strange happened - where her hand was touching his skin, the skin tone was turning from lime-green to brown. She screeched in pain, letting go of his arm.

In a second Nino entered the classroom and after having a look at the situation, he grabbed Adrien's hand and pulled him out of the room.

They were out of school when Adrien's mind realized what happened.

"Nino, what was Miss Bustier's skin?"

"Green. And from all that happened you ask me this?"

"I still can't understand what... was all that. And can we stop running like the Hell is on our feet, I need a minute to think"

"It's not like, the Hell is literally on our feet. Now come on we don't have time to waste. We have to go somewhere safe!"

"Where?"

"At the safest place for a guys like you," Nino smiled widely for first time since their meeting with the monster "Let's go to my summer camp!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To you to know Nino is satyr! Not a demigod!!!  
> And I hope you like it!


End file.
